Wingwoman
by pseudologica
Summary: Galinda asks Elphaba a "little" favor. Fiyeraba, AU.
1. Favors

Life couldn't be more boring for Elphaba Thropp. She was going to college, Shiz University to be exact, only to be with Nessa. Honestly, she knew that if Nessa wasn't going to college, she'd still be stuck in her little attic back in Munchinkland. But boy, was she glad to finally get away from there. Classes here and there, and a whole lot of teasing was the summary of her everyday life. Being called "the green bean" or "the artichoke" was normal to her. She didn't let anyone bring her down just because her skin was green; she could've gone insane, though. Having people to call her names everyday isn't exactly her cup of tea. The only person that kept her sane was Fiyero. Fiyero Tiggular, the Crown Prince of the Vinkus, has been her friend since childhood. They met at one of the parties the king hosted, and the Governor's family was invited. Frex, as usual, didn't plan on bringing Elphaba along, but little Fiyero wanted someone his own age to be there. And now here they are, fifteen years later, going to the same college and remained the best of friends.

Life was boring for Elphaba...until room assignment day. She was paired up with the girl she prayed everyday not to be roomed with: Miss Galinda Upland of the Upper Uplands. She was "a human form of a cupcake," as Elphaba described her, as the bubbly blonde was always dressed in the sparkliest, puffiest dresses anyone has ever seen. Her personality matched her clothes as well, and her voice had a special Galinda twang to it. Galinda Upland of the Upper Uplands was _definitely_ the exact opposite of Elphaba Thropp.

They both didn't believe that "opposites attract." They loathed each other to the point that Elphaba taped a red line in the middle of the room to mark her territory. They didn't believe in opposites attracting until Galinda made Boq the Munchkin ask Nessarose, Elphaba's sister, out for a date. "I wish I could do something for Galinda, as she did this for me," Nessa said. Elphaba, being the caring big sister she is, got Galinda in sorcery class with her. She knew that the blonde only came to Shiz to study magic, but Madame Morrible didn't allow someone with "no potential" to be in her class. Once Galinda was in Sorcery 101, the two became inseparable.

Freshman year in Shiz whooshed by so quickly, no one had the time to blink. Summer vacation came and went, and sophomore year started. Pink and green decorated room 4197 again, but this time, in good terms.

"So how was summer, Galinda? Did you have a good time?" Elphaba asked as she unpacked her clothes and hanged them up in the closet. "I _did! _I had a little cruise from Gillikin to..." she rambled on and on with her summer activities that her roommate's ears couldn't keep up. "How was yours, Elphie?" The green girl shrugged. "I did nothing. If you count assisting Nessa, then my summer was very eventful." Galinda knew about her home life, how _horrendible_ it was to live under the roof of someone who despised you since birth.

She changed the subject quickly. "Elphie? Can I ask you for a little favor?" Elphaba rolled her eyes. She knew that there's no "little" in Galinda's terms. "What?" The blonde sat down and twirled her hair. "Well, I visited the Vinkus last summer, as it was part of my cruise, and I spent sometime with your best friend." Elphaba raised an eyebrow. "I meant _Fiyero_, Elphie. He told me that you've been friends since you were four! That's a _long_ time, you know. I wish I had a friend that I—"

"Cut to the chase, Galinda." The green girl interrupted impatiently. The blonde harrumphed. "Alright, fine. I was thinking, since you guys are _close_...I mean you can like put me out there and..."

"I'm guessing you have a crush on him and you want me to wingwoman for you. Right?" Galinda sighed and nodded. Elphaba crossed her arms. "He's the most sought out bachelor in all of Oz and is quite the player. Oz knows how many girlfriends he's had. Do you _really_ want to be one of them?"

"But he's so _dreamyfyingly_ handsome and he's so smooth...a gentleman, too..." she swooned on her pink bed. "Elphie, you _have_ to help me, please! I'll do anything!"

Elphaba knew that Galinda would end up hurt in the end...or _she_ would end up hurt in the end. _What do I know about dating anyway?_ she thought to herself. _It's not like I have a chance. _Ultimately, she reluctantly agreed. "Oh, thank you so much, Elphie!" she squealed and hugged her roommate tightly. "You're the bestest of the best!"


	2. First Attempt

"Okay, just go to him, and work your magic, Elphie," Galinda whispered from behind the tree. Elphaba gave her a confused look. "Not _that_ magic! You know what I mean," she shooed and pushed her friend. Elphaba just sighed and walked up to the sandy blond boy sitting on the bench. Seeing Fiyero always made her feel..._happy_. She felt safe and comfortable with him. He made her feel like she was normal. But all these frivolous sentiments were shrugged off as she sat down next to him. "Hey, Yero."

Fiyero's face instantly lit up as a burst of green appeared by his side. "Hey, Fae," he said as he smiled widely. "What's up?" Just do it, Elphaba, she said to herself. "So I heard that you hung out with Galinda this summer." He craned his neck at the name. "Y-yeah, I did. She's very, uh, _perky_, to say the least."

She laughed at the look on his face. "Too much squealing?"

He just nodded in full agreement. "That and too much pink! I've never met a girl with so much..." He shuddered before continuing. "..._pink_."

"So you don't like her?" Elphaba didn't know what answer to expect and what answer she'd want to hear.

"I _do_ like her. I mean, she seems like a good friend; she's your roommate, right?" She nodded. "Well, if you don't hate her, I don't hate her."

"Don't base it on me, base it on what you think of her."

"I find her very appealing...very charming. And pretty. She's definitely very pretty." He looked at her with a questioning stare. "Why do you ask?"

Elphaba's eyes grew bigger for a second and started to think of a good excuse. "Um, w-well, she just told me that you two spent some time together so I just wanted to ask how it went." _Real smooth, Elphaba._

Fiyero gave her another questioning stare. "Are you...jealous, Fae?" She smacked his arm as a reflex. "Why would _I_ be jealous? Galinda's a very pretty girl, and you're not bad-looking either so I'm just assuming you two would go together!" Why did I just say that? Elphaba, you are such an idiot!

"So you think I'm not bad-looking?" Fiyero cheekily nudged her. "I personally think everyone who isn't green like me is not bad-looking. You're normally pigmented, not part of the rainbow."

"So I'm not bad-looking?" She rolled her eyes. "After all I said, that's the _only_ thing you got?" He sat back smugly. "I also got that you're jealous of me hanging out with Galinda and that you think I'm cute." For that, he received another smack on the arm. "First of all, I am not jealous. Why would I be jealous of my two best friends hanging out? Secondly, I never said that you were cute. I said you're not bad-looking, and that does not mean the same thing as cute."

_Why does he do this? I specifically said that he's not bad-looking. I never said anything about his eyes being so captivatingly blue, about his hair being like gold strands atop of his...not bad-looking face. Who am I kidding? He's gorgeous. Wait, what? Elphaba Thropp, did you just think that your best friend is gorgeous? Well, of course he is, stupid, he's a prince! All nobles in Oz have the genes to be good-looking...except for me. Okay, just shut up, Elphaba, just concentrate on wingwoman-ing for Galinda. Just shut up_, her thoughts were racing, and her face contorted while it was doing so.

"Okay, whatever you say, Fae. By the way, I'm not with Galinda. She's amazing, don't get me wrong, but she's just a friend to me, and a best friend to you. So one, I don't think I'll be dating her; two, I don't think I'll be dating my best friend's best friend. Besides, I've got my eye on someone _else_." He darted his eyes off Elphaba, avoiding eye contact.

Hearing this, her heart sank to her stomach. _Why do I feel sad? Do I feel sad for Galinda or do I feel sad for another reason?_

They sat in awkward silence until the bell rang, as if on cue. "Well, better get to class. See you around, Yero."

"See you, Fae."

Elphaba walked back to the tree where Galinda was still standing behind. "So how'd it go?" A shrug was her only reply.


	3. Complications

"I saw that." A voice came up behind Fiyero. "Oh, Boq, it's just you. Dude, we have to get to class, the bell just rang." Boq laughed and shook his head. "Bro, you really got it bad." The prince wrinkled his nose in confusion. "What?"

The Munchkin sat down beside him and smugly crossed his legs. "Fiyero, it's Friday. You always arranged your schedule to have three classes in the morning and none in the afternoon so you could, you know...T.O.I.F." Fiyero, still looking dazed asked, "T.O.I.F.?" Boq laughed again. "Thank Oz It's Friday?" The prince remembered, but still didn't seem to snap out of it. "Oh yeah, yeah. Right. Friday."

"Bro, I thought you were kidding when you said you had the biggest crush on the green bean–"

"_Elphaba_. Her name is Elphaba."

"Fine. Biggest crush on Elphaba, but I guess I was wrong. And you're in deep. I saw the way you looked at her, it's that kind of look guys give girls in chick flicks," he shuddered before continuing. "But you guys would be great together, you should go for her."

Fiyero sighed. "I wish it was that easy. Fae's not exactly easy to get at all, but that's what makes me, you know, _want her._ But I don't want to weird her out or like, break our friendship. We've been friends our whole lives and I think that's the only thing we'll ever be knowing that she isn't that type of person to fall easily. Now I think Galinda likes me, just because I hung out with her over the summer."

"Wait, hold up. You hung out with Galinda over the summer? And you're still going for Elphaba? You officially lost it, man. Why go for the green childhood best friend if you got the prettiest and most popular girl on campus fawning over you?"

"Because I don't like her that way. And she's Fae's roommate. That's just weird, right? That would make us all uncomfortable. Me dating my best friend's roommate. Honestly, I think Galinda's making Fae her wingwoman to...get me to...date her." Realizations hit the prince like a slingshot to his head. "That's why she came over. She was just winging for Galinda."

Boq buried his face into his hand. "Bro, you only got that now? It's official, you've got it bad."

"Dude, what do I do?"

The Munchkin thought for a while. "I think you should go with it. Go with whatever Elphaba tells you, and probably date Galinda soon—"

"No! Did you just hear anything I said?"

"Wait, I'm not finished. Date Galinda, then if Elphaba really likes you, she couldn't stand the fact that you two are dating and _then_ you confront her, _then_ you could do the normal break-up with Galinda, then wait for a few months, then go for Elphaba. Simple."

"There's a lot of complications to your _simple_ plan. One, Elphaba wouldn't show how she really feels. Two, what if our friendship dissolves because I'm dating her roommate? Three, what if our friendship dissolves completely when I tell her that I like her and break-up with her roommate? Four, what if all our friendships completely break because of your _simple_ plan?"

"Alright, alright, jeez. It's just a suggestion. Just wait for Elphaba's next wingwoman talk and see where it goes."

* * *

"What exactly did he say?" Galinda tugged on her friend's sleeve like a five year old. "Elphie! Tell me!"

Elphaba bit her lip. "I don't know, Galinda. He said you're a good friend. And he's got his eye on someone else." Galinda frowned. "Friend? Eye on someone else? I can't have that. He's going to be _mine_, Elphie, you can count on that. Not unless..."

"Unless?"

"Do _you_ like him, Elphie?"

Elphaba's eyes cracked open and let out a nervous laugh. "_Me?_ Like Fiyero? Are you out of your mind? Why would you think that?" _Oh Oz, is it that obvious? I don't think of Fiyero as a plain friend, but I didn't plan on anyone knowing or even suspecting that I kind of...sort of...like him. Wait, what? Did I just admit to myself that I liked him? Oz, ew, ew, ew. No, Elphaba, play it cool; he's only a friend of yours._

"Good. I'm just checking; like, it would be weird if we both liked him, right?"

"Right," she muttered. "Weird."


	4. Typical

"Yo, Boq, there's a party at the Oz Dust tonight, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Boq looked up at his friend's smirk. "Spiking the punch?" The two high-fived and said, "Hell yeah," in unison. Typical college boy plan. They absentmindedly got dressed and headed on to the party.

* * *

"Elphie! I am _not_ going to let go of your precious green vial if you don't come to the party with me tonight!" Elphaba quickly snatched the bottle from her friend's petite fingers. "Fine, fine, I'll go to the stupid party, just don't touch my bottle again." Galinda squealed in excitement as she started braiding and combing her raven black hair. "I got you a new dress, Elphie, you're gonna have to wear that tonight. It's black, don't worry, I know how your wardrobe works."

"Aw, thanks Galinda, no one's ever bothered to get me clothes before."

"No problem, Elphie! Now, just hold still, I'll make you look prettyfied in no time." You'd think Elphaba still despised her roommate's constant makeovers, but after an agreement last school year that included hiding every single cosmetic product in the furnace, the two settled on how the makeovers would work. No pink, no sparkles, no cupcake dresses, no Galinda-worthy getups; just plain makeup that won't make her look like bread with mold and jam.

Galinda started to primp herself for the party as Elphaba looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her hair was done beautifully in a complicated French braid and her dress was sleeveless and black with cutouts in the side and back and ended a few inches above the knee. She slipped on a pair of pointed black flats and sighed. _I can't believe I agreed to this._

"Now, Elphie, don't worry about the crowds, just stay with me and I'll promise you'll have a good time." The blonde zipped up a glittering teal dress with thin straps and put on a pair of white heels.

"The last time you said that, you almost got arrested for trespassing. Your definition of 'a good time' varies every time, I'm actually scared of what's going to happen tonight."

"Shut up, the punch was spiked, and it took me sometime to figure that out. I'll be careful this time, I promise."

* * *

When the two arrived, the Oz Dust was at its full hype, and a field of boys and girls bouncing up and down to the beat with solo cups in one hand. You can tell which ones are already slightly intoxicated, they'll make a scene in the mosh pit in front of the DJ's turntable. Typical college party scene.

Fiyero and Boq sneakily poured in some alcohol into the fountain of sparkling liquid and rushed off to the dance floor. Fiyero himself was already tipsy and his vision isn't in its best. He caught a glimpse of green and glitter and headed over. "Hey, hey, hey...look at you, looking all pretty," he slurred, thinking that the girl he was dancing with was Elphaba. "You don't look bad yourself," the girl replied. The song smoothly transitioned into another one, and the pair stroke up a storm on the dance floor. "This is my jam!"

"Mine too," his words weren't understandable but still kept on trying to sing along.

Meanwhile, Elphaba stood by the punch, knowing that it's already been spiked. She took a cup and filled it with water instead. "Having a good time?" Boq skidded to her side. "What do you think?" she replied sarcastically and crossed her arms. "Y'know, you look pretty good tonight, the dress suits you," he complimented as she blushed a little. "Thanks, Boq. Nessa's not here?" He shook his head. "She's still pretty scarred from the trespassing incident, so she passed. Hey, Elphaba, wanna dance?"

She made a face, but agreed. "Alright, fine, but fair warning: I suck at it."

"Who cares? Half of the people here are pretty turnt already so might as well, right?"

The two positioned themselves near the mosh pit and started to move around and, well, attempted to dance. The music was blasting in the fullest possible volume, the lights were flashing on and off and the atmosphere can make you forget any problems you have. Unless the problem was in the party itself. "Hey, Elphaba, look there," Boq pointed to the middle of the pit, revealing her two best friends wrapped in each others' arms and their foreheads touching.

Her blood boiled and emotions welled up inside of her, but she was an expert in keeping a straight face. If this happened in a typical chick flick, she would've burst out in hot tears with mascara running down her green cheeks, run back to Shiz, and be a heartbroken mess. But you're forgetting that this is _Elphaba_ we're talking about. Being hurt is part of her daily routine, so these feelings were indifferent to her. All she could say was, "Well, I guess my work here is done," and continued dancing with her Munchkin friend.

* * *

It felt like it's been years, but it's only been two hours since the party ended and Fiyero was leaning against Boq, muttering words and laughing to himself. "I'll see you, pretty girl, tomorrow," he winked at Galinda, who blew him a kiss in reply. "Save the PDA for tomorrow when we're all sober," the Munchkin said as he helped Fiyero into the car. "Night, girls."

"Night, Boq...and Fiyero, I guess." Elphaba quickly turned away and got into their own car. She helped her tipsy blonde roommate in the passenger seat, started the car and drove back to Shiz. Galinda was twice as giggly than she normally was and she babbled on about the night, how _dreamyfying_ dancing with Fiyero was. Elphaba led her back to the dorm, where Galinda just plopped on her bed and was knocked out. She washed the smell of alcohol out of her and changed into her pajamas. She removed the heels out of her roommate's small feet, fixed her pillows and tucked her in.

She thought about what would become of tomorrow because of what happened tonight. _At least my wingwoman duties are over. That's all I'll ever be, anyway: a wingwoman._


	5. Hangovers

Elphaba overslept that morning, but so did the rest of the school. The party last night drained the life and energy out of every Shiz student that attended, so the halls were abnormally quiet that morning. _I could get used to this,_ she thought. She walked across the street to a fast food chain to buy breakfast take-outs for herself and Galinda, knowing that her roommate would be too tired and hungover to actually sit up from her bed and the cafeteria would be empty anyways.

She tried her best to quietly slip into her dorm, and arrived with a groggy blonde still laying in her bed. "Shh, Elphie, did you have to be so _loud?_" she whispered as she rubbed her eyes. Her face and hair were showered in the glitter from the cocktail dress she was still wearing. "Can you help me out of my dress?" Elphaba hesitated and just brought out some pajamas for her instead. Galinda went to the bathroom to wash up and change while Elphaba laid out the breakfast she bought.

"Why is everything so loud?" She sleepily sat down on her bed. "Oh, you bought us breakfast, that's so sweet, thank you, Elphie," she kissed her friend on the cheek and opened the styrofoam container, revealing a small stack of pancakes. "You feeling alright, Galinda?" Elphaba whispered. "You had quite a night."

"I did," she smiled. "I think Fiyero and I...I don't know, we were both pretty dazed when _that_ was happening," Elphaba's heart sank and she didn't know why. _Be happy for them, you idiot. This is what they wanted, anyway. _She forced a smiled. "It's alright, Galinda."

"But sorry for leaving you alone, though. I feel bad for that. It was supposed to be you and me that night, but I left you with Boq and...ow, ow, ow, my head," she rubbed her temples with her perfectly manicured finger. "Galinda, you talk too much for someone who's hungover. It's alright, I had a fairly good time with Boq, anyway. Just stay in bed and rest, you'll need it."

"Thanks, Elphie. You're the bestest."

* * *

"Bro, what _happened_ last night?" Fiyero sat up and grabbed the pair of sunglasses from his bedside. "Oz, my head hurts."

"Relax, Fiyero, you're just going through a hangover from the wildest party we've been to! And you literally had one girl all to yourself," Boq exclaimed quietly. "You and Galinda were the talk of the whole party; looks like you got yourself a new girlfriend."

Fiyero's eyes widened. "Wait, _what? _Ow," he sat back against the bed and massaged his head. "_Galinda? _You mean I _wasn't_ dancing with...Fae?" He felt like kicking himself. _Oz, I am so stupid! Why did I have to spike the punch that early? I'm in deep trouble._

"'Fraid not, dude. She was wearing green, though, so you and your drunk ass vision must've thought it was Elphaba."

"Damn," he smacked his own head. "Now Galinda must think we're an item now. How did Fae react?"

"Well, if I remember correctly, she said that 'her work here is done,' meaning she did wingwoman for Galinda and that she—"

"I got it, Boq." He sighed and groaned. "But how did Fae look? Did she wear her army boots again this time?"

"Nah, she actually looked good last night. Her hair was braided and Galinda bought her a new dress and nice shoes."

Fiyero pictured what she could've looked like. Her dress must've been black, as usual, but hugged her slim figure perfectly. Her lips must've been colored red, which he thinks looks beautiful with her skin. Her eyes must've been done in a 'cat eye' way, as Galinda called it, and would've been the only ones he'd be looking at if he was sober. "I wish I could've seen her. But what am I gonna do? What if Fae's furious at me for going with her best friend? What if...ow! Okay, I'll shut up."

"Chill out, man. I'm sure Elphaba's not the type to attack you just because you're with Galinda now. Just go with it, and if you can't do it anymore, break up with her."

Fiyero just shrugged and went back to sleep, with aviators still perched on his nose. His head was still throbbing but his mind only had one thing—or person, rather—plastered around it.


	6. Hangouts

It's been more than a month since the Oz Dust and the hangovers it brought, but no one was hungover enough to forget that Fiyero indeed asked Galinda to be his girlfriend while intoxicated. The blond pair became Shiz's power couple in a matter of days, much to Galinda's pleasure. She clung onto Fiyero's arm like a frilly pink shackle and all he could do was to force a smile and go with it. It was hard to pretend to like someone you think of as a friend, let alone kiss her. Yes, the common "most popular boy and most popular girl" antics _are_ still applicable in college and we're sure you're all sick of it. No one could be more sick of it than Fiyero. He sometimes locks himself in the bathroom for an hour to get some privacy and alone time from his "girlfriend," and it's going to take Boq an extra thirty minutes to get him out of there.

The girls, however, are having the exact opposite scenarios. Galinda wouldn't stop talking about every date Fiyero and she had and Elphaba would just smile and say, "That's great, Galinda. I'm glad you two are having fun," in her best encouraging voice. She learned how to control her thoughts about her best friends dating. _If they're happy, I'm happy, _she thought. She tried her best to avoid them both, especially Fiyero, since she didn't want to "third wheel" with Shiz's most popular couple, so now, she's usually seen either with her sister and Boq or alone. She didn't mind being alone, though. She was used to it. The library was her best companion nowadays, and she's been seeing more papers than people. She'd come back to her dorm with no one there to greet and hug her and ask about her day, just a pair of empty beds.

"Hey, Fabala, I thought I might find you here." Elphaba looked up from her book and saw her sister's pretty face smiling at her. "What're you reading there?" The green sister checked the cover for the title. "_Sonnets: Volume XII._ It just looked interesting, so I read it."

Nessa held her slender, bony hand. "Fabala, I know you've been pretty distant with people these past few weeks, so I thought that you and I could go out and just spend the day together. Just the two of us. How does that sound?" Elphaba smiled and return the book to the shelf. "Yeah, I've been itching to get out of this library, believe it or not. Is it alright if I change, though?"

"No problem, I'll wait in the courtyard."

It only took a couple of minutes for Elphaba to change out of her dreary Shiz outfit and return to Nessa wearing a black tank top, a pair of fitted jeans and the shoes she used for the party. "Fabala, since when did you care about dressing up?" Nessa asked as she admired her sister's simple yet fashionable outfit. "Well, two years in the same room as Galinda changes you, appearance-wise. You don't look bad yourself, Ness. Your shirt looks new," she said as she wheeled her sister out of Shiz and to the mall two blocks away. "Oh, you noticed! I got this last week when Boq and I went to the complex around the corner."

The sisters entered the mall and grabbed a couple of milkshakes before roaming around the shops and little stalls. It was the first time Elphaba genuinely had fun outside of Shiz, and she was glad that she got to spend the day with Nessa. It's been a while since they did something alone.

* * *

"So, Fiyero, I was thinking, we could go watch a movie this weekend? And after, I heard about a new roller skating diner near 8th Avenue, so we can check that one out, too! What do you think?" Galinda scooted next to her boyfriend and batted her lashes. He would actually want to go and do those things with her, just not with her _alone_. If it was a double date, he'd probably consider it.

"That sounds cool," he faked his enthusiasm. "Maybe we could invite Nessa and Boq, and...of course...El...phaba..." A green flash caught the corner of his eye, and in came Elphaba pushing Nessa's wheelchair, clad in skinny jeans and a fitted black tank top with her hair undone. He never saw her dress so casually, not to mention fashionably, without Galinda's help. Actually, he never saw her wear a tank top and jeans, not even at home. He was so used to her beanies, gray cardigans, long skirts and army boots, though her dreary clothes never bothered him; nevertheless, she was always pretty in his eyes. But right now, his eyes forgot about the blonde sitting next to him and locked them on his strangely entrancing green-skinned friend wheeling in her sister to the building.

"Oh, Fiyero, that's an amazifying idea!" Galinda's high-pitched squeal broke off his trance and snapped back to reality. "I'll ask them all later if they're free this weekend!" Fiyero just nodded with real enthusiasm this time.


	7. Be Cool

Fiyero searched for Elphaba as soon as Galinda clicked her heels to class. "Fae, Fae, hey, yeah, hi," he stammered as she leaned against the wall, a bit startled by his sudden appearance. "Hey, Yero."

"Y-you look good, you should dress up that way often. I mean, I don't mind your usual getups, they suit you, b-but this suits you, too." _Nice going, Fiyero. You just spazzed out in front of your best friend when you've got yourself a girlfriend...that's incidentally her roommate. Wow, I'm stupid. _

Elphaba raised her eyebrows. "Huh, that's the first time you complimented me on my outfit. I take it that you like me in skin-tight clothes? I should wear these more often, then."

_Wait, did she just flirt with me? When did she even know how to flirt?_

He rubbed his neck and composed himself. "I'm just saying that you look beautiful in that; you know what they say, less is more. And I'm not joking, just telling the truth." _Okay, just play cool. Be suave again._ "Yero, since when did you care about my appearance? First, you tell me that this whole tank top look suits me, then you tell me I look beautiful. What's next, a swarm of aliens are going to come and take me back to the green planet?"

He raised his hands up in surrender. "I'm sorry, I'm just saying. But seriously, all jokes aside, you look great. Y'know, I haven't seen you in weeks, Fae. How've you been?"

"I think the real question is how have _you_ been? You missed our Tuesday lunches, like, twice."

"Galinda's driving me crazy with her diet plans and where and who to sit with; I always try to talk my way out of them, especially on Tuesdays. I swear, Fae, I never forgot them, but you know Galinda."

That made her laugh, which made his smile even wider. "Now you see what I go through everyday? It's totally fine, Yero, I know that she could be pretty clingy most of the time, especially since you've been dating for more than a month now, and she had, like, the _biggest_ crush on you since summer, so there."

"By the way, you're a terrible wingwoman."

"Ouch, you didn't have to be so straightforward. But yes, I admit, I'm not the best. Lucky for me, I only had to do it once."

"And you're not mad? I mean, about the two of us, you know, together?"

"Me? No, why would I be mad? I'm happy for you guys; one month and going strong, that's a new record for both of you, congrats!" He missed her sarcasm as much as he missed moments like these with her, just smooth talking and no worries whatsoever.

"Why, thank you, Elphaba, I believe I deserve an award for that, and I owe you lunch. Wanna come to the cafeteria with me and grab something to eat?" He was about to offer his arm for her to take, but then he remembered _he_ was taken. "Absolutely."

They walked over to their favorite food stall and each bought a small meal, located their usual table when they have their lunches together and sat down. "So, Galinda said that she found out about a new roller skating diner nearby and I was hoping you could come with us this weekend."

"Oh yeah, I've heard about that. It opened last week, I think. But why would would you want me to third wheel with you guys, though?"

"You're not gonna be a third wheel, Fae, you never were. Both of us enjoy your company when you're with us, so that's not exactly third wheeling. Besides, we're inviting Nessa and Boq, too, it's a weekend out with the gang in a new diner. That's what I call living the college life," Elphaba smirked and stole a fry from his tray. "That's what _I_ call _fifth_ wheeling. I'm going to fifth wheel in a double date between my sister and best friends. Isn't that, like, awkward?"

"The five of us hang out all the time, why is this any different? If you're gonna say that it's because Galinda and I are, uh, together, that's an invalid answer because it's a night out as a group of best friends hanging out and not going on a date, alright? So are you coming?"

She thought about it for a while, stealing a few more fries here and there. "Fine. I'll come, but only because you insisted that it _isn't_ a double date."

"Awesome. So Saturday night?"

"Saturday night."


	8. Saturday Night

"Doesn't this place look swankified?" Galinda bounced in excitement and slid to a table for five. The gang squeezed themselves to fit in the couches and placed their orders. "I can't believe we're finally here! This place has been packed since their opening, but why not, right? The rink looks amazifying!" The roller rink did look quite swankified, in Galinda's words. The floor lights changed colors and was synchronized to the beat of the songs they were playing. The disco ball and strobe lights were secured in the ceiling and wildly moved about, giving the diner its seventies atmosphere.

Burgers were served at the same time, and the fivesome dug in. Nessa pulled out her camera and started to take candid and posed shots here and there. "Those are so going to Ozbook! Fabala, you have to make this one your new display picture, you're look really good, and it's a candid shot!" Elphaba glanced at the camera screen and saw a shot of herself looking at the side, sipping the straw of her soda with a smile on her face. "It is a pretty good shot, Nessa, thank you." She never really liked taking and being in pictures, but her sister did have a knack for photography and even attends a photography class in Shiz.

"Nessa, take one of me and Fiyero!" Galinda smooched her boyfriend's cheek, making Boq and Nessa side glance at Elphaba for a second. "Alright then. One, two, three!"

"Uh, I don't know about you guys, but I feel like going to the rink now," Elphaba quickly said and the others agreed. "Let's go!"

* * *

They approached the kiosk where the roller skates were stored and looked for a pair that fits them. Galinda got a size 6, Fiyero got a 10, Elphaba's a 7.5 and Boq got a 5. Nessa didn't really mind not being able to skate, but she was allowed to wheel around the rink, to be assisted by Boq, of course. The five rolled to the entrance and a new song started playing. "Ah, Elphie!" Galinda screamed. "Remember this song? It's the one we first danced to last year!"

Boq steered Nessa around the rink while she took pictures of the rest of the gang and most shots turned out successful. She looked up and saw Elphaba talking to a tall and somewhat built boy who was around the same age as she. They seemed to be having a good time skating side by side. "Thams, my man! What's up?" Boq high-fived the boy. "Didn't know you'd be here tonight!"

Thams was also a student in Shiz, and is in Boq's biology class. He's aspiring to be a doctor for Animals, he's the right balance of bookish and athletic, since he's part of the track and field team. He's the kind of guy Fiyero thinks Elphaba would fall for.

"Boq! Cool coincidence, huh? I heard about this place a few days ago and decided to check it out. You're with Elphaba here, right?" The green girl smiled at him shyly. "Yeah man, I'm with her, Nessa, Galinda and Fiyero." The four of them skated around together and eventually caught Fiyero's eye.

His fist clenched tightly with jealousy as he located Thams' hand on Elphaba's back, guiding her. His veins were about to burst with rage as he looked at how happy he's making her, and they only just met. "Fiyero, dear, are you alright? You're turning red." Galinda looked at him with full concern and turned her head where Fiyero was looking. "Oh look, Elphie made a new friend! I wanna meet him." She dragged him to the rest of the group. "Hey gang, there you are! Who's this?"

"I'm Thams, I'm a friend of Boq's," he offered his hand for Galinda and Fiyero to shake, which they both did. "I understand that you guys are hanging out and I don't want to intrude so I'm gonna go and—"

"It's alright, Thams, you can stay with me. I'm the odd number tonight, apparently," Elphaba interrupted him, taking his hand and whisked him away. Nessa and Boq shrugged and skated away as well, leaving Shiz's most popular couple alone. "He seems nice," Galinda commented. "He and Elphie look cute together, don't you think? Ooh, if they go together, that would be so amazifying, wouldn't it?"

_Stay cool, Fiyero. Just suck it in and be happy for her. She finally found someone who she could go to when she's alone, and you've got a girlfriend, remember? Wow, okay so this is what jealousy really feels like. _"Yeah, it would be cool."

* * *

It was past midnight and the gang all went back to their dorms, but Fiyero's sentiments kept him up. "Boq, is Thams making a move on Fae?"

"Uh, I don't know. Probably. They seemed pretty comfortable with each other. They were together the whole night."

"He better not break her heart or hurt her, or I'm gonna—"

"Calm down, Romeo, this is just one night. Who knows, they could've met prior to tonight and are just two friends, you know."

Fiyero sighed. "I hope you're right."


	9. Big Brother

The weeks came and went, and Fiyero's jealousy grew and grew. He didn't let himself react to the pair, though. He always laughed at their stories and jokes, all because he saw that Elphaba was happy with Thams. It hurt him to see her with him, but it would hurt more if she wasn't happy with him. Every time he'd ask her if they were official, she'd just say, "I don't know. We're just enjoying each other's company." She never confirmed it, but never denied it either. It made Fiyero more anxious by the minute and it was slowly killing him.

"Fae, can I talk to you for a minute? I just-I just want to know if you're happy with Thams." Elphaba looked confused. "What? We're not even together, Yero." His palms started to sweat. "I hardly see you anymore, only during our Tuesdates. And when I do see you, you're with him, so I'm pretty sure he's your boyfriend already. Like, it's a subtle way of becoming your boyfriend." She started to laugh. "What's so funny?"

"You," she poked his nose. "Are jealous, aren't you?"

"Elphaba, I have a girlfriend. I am not jealous. I'm just here to, you know, protect you." She genuinely smiled at him and hugged him. "How lucky am I to have a big brother like you, hm?"

_Big brother. Wow, I don't know if I should be flattered or offended with that._

"Just...be careful, alright? I don't want you getting hurt."

"Yes, big brother, I will." She kissed him on the cheek and ran off to—surprise, surprise—Thams.

Fiyero felt like he was being punched in the face and stomach, but he couldn't punch back. He didn't know how much he liked his best friend until she was completely out his grasp, and completely out of his league. Completely. How could he compete with a smart athlete who can win girls over as easily as he can? How could he compete with someone who already somehow won? It was just bad karma for him, for all the hesitations and missed chances he had. _I deserved it, anyway._

He slunk back to the bench and his frilly pink cupcake of a girlfriend sat down next to him. "Hi, Fiyero." She kissed him on the cheek before continuing. "I know you're worried about her, but she seems to be doing fine on her own." Galinda didn't need to mention names anymore. She didn't want to because she knew he didn't want her to. "If it makes you feel better, I got you your favorite: Double Ozburger with extra cheese."

"Thanks, Galinda." He sweetly smiled at her. _I may not _like_ like her, but I can see why many guys do. She is definitely as sweet as she dresses. I see why she's Fae's best friend._

"I think you need some time alone, so I'm gonna head over to my girls and you just...do what you have to do, alright, dear?"

"Uh, okay. Thanks again, Galinda," he said as he realized this is the first sober kiss on the cheek he'd ever given her. "I really appreciate you being so understanding."

"It's no problem at all," she gave him a final wave and skipped off to Nessa.

"So what did he say?"

"Moody, as usual, but it is coming together like you said."


	10. Promises

Thams pulled out a seat for Elphaba and took a seat for himself. The gang greeted them and resumed their talks. Fiyero was kind of irked that he was the only one who was bothered with Thams always joining them during lunch. He felt like this ginger was ruining their old "gang vibe," as Boq called it. It used to be just the five of them against the world, but now it felt like five of them and Fiyero. It was just so wrong. Everything was wrong. He unexpectedly stood up and left the table, with the remaining five stunned.

He didn't know what he was doing or where to go, all he knew is that he needed to get out of there. All these emotions, it was all too much. _You're such a prick, Fiyero, letting all your little girl feelings get in the way. But too late, stupid, you just had to walk out didn't you? What're you gonna say when you go back? Who are you gonna go to this time?_ The voices in his head made his temples throb and found himself back in his dorm.

He dropped face down on his bed and heard a knock. "Go away, Boq," he muffled against his pillow.

"Fiyero? It's Elphaba. Are-are you okay?"

He groaned. She was honestly the last person he wanted to see at that moment, but when he opened the door to see her anxious face, he eased up and let her in. "Oh, come in, Fae."

"What happened back there? Do you need, like, water or something?"

He gestured for her to sit down and she obeyed. "Look, Fae, I need to talk to you." He waited for a "If this is about Thams, then I thought we settled this," type of response, but it didn't come. She was just quietly waiting for him to say something.

"Alright, this has been going on for _way_ too long. Like, about five years? I don't know. It was hard not to show any emotions or make moves or anything. I care about you too much to do something about it. I never wanted to weird you out or something like that."

"Yero, where is this going?"

"I'm getting there. I know you always feel uncomfortable around other people, and I'm really glad that you open up to me—well, more than most people. You think of me as a big brother, and I'm honored to be a big brother to you...but I never saw you as my little sister. I saw you as...something..._more_ than that." He looked at her for a moment. He waited for a reaction from her, but only received a listening stare. He took a deep breath before going on. "I really, really, _really_ like you, Fae. As like, more than a friend, and I've known it since we were teenagers. There I said it."

Elphaba crossed her arms, then her legs, and slunk into the chair. "Well, I'm impressed you took this long to admit it."

"Your sarcasm doesn't really help right now, you know?"

"I know. I also know that you liked me way before Thams."

Fiyero was now more confused than ever. "What do you mean?"

"Relax on your bed, Yero, this is gonna be a long one. Alright, so truthfully, I was pretty weirded out about you dating Galinda. That took me by surprise, especially after you told me that you only saw her as a friend. Seeing both of your drunk asses in the Oz Dust party made me...I don't know...jealous, I guess? More mad, than jealous, I suppose, but still. And when I drove Galinda home, I couldn't handle her say anything more about how much of a good kisser you are. That was pretty awkward to listen to, I'll admit."

Fiyero chuckled a bit at that last part.

"Anyways, I bought her breakfast the morning after, since she had the worst hangover I've seen her in. She felt bad about everything last night because she left me with Boq because she promised that party would be just me and her having a great time. She made it up to me by...clearing the air."

"About?"

"About what really happened to you that night. It seems that you were drunk enough to think that she...was _me_. You called her 'Fae,' and told her that...you _loved_ her, and that she was _beautiful_ and all the things you probably wouldn't say if you were sober. She wore a dress that was the same color as my skin, so you thought she was me, and you...asked her to be your girlfriend."

She paused to let him respond, but not a sound came out of his speechless mouth.

"She felt guilty about it, but what could she do at the time? She was just as drunk as you were. But that didn't really matter anymore. She apologized to me for asking to 'wingwoman' for her to make you like her, when it was blatantly obvious—to _her_—that you liked..._me_ instead. So she devised a plan, and let Boq join in. By the way, he confirmed that you liked me, just to clear that up."

"Oz, I'm going to kill that Munchkin. And what was that plan?" He was honestly terrified to hear it.

"Galinda was going to be your 'girlfriend' for a couple of weeks and I would probably feel isolated since, like, the whole gang was dating. And they said that I had to _feel_ somewhat isolated from the group, you know, since I was the only single one. Then you'll probably feel bad for me, which did happen. Then Galinda came up with an idea that we'd go out as a group and I'll meet someone, and you'll probably feel jealous, which also happened." She smiled slyly. "And here we are."

It took Fiyero a moment to let it all sink it. "So you knew how I felt, before and after Thams?"

"Yup."

"And you just went with it?"

"Yup. It was pretty fun going with it."

"Wow, I feel violated. When exactly did you know about this plan?"

"Right before I went to the library, you know, that day when you spazzed out when you saw me in a tank top and skinny jeans. Galinda told me everything. She suggested that I dress up like that, just to catch your eye. I did like that whole getup, though. I think I'll start dressing that way."

"What about Thams?"

She laughed. "Ha, Thams. Honestly, he's the best part of the plan. Yeah, he's been secretly dating Galinda for, like, a year, so you and her technically never happened. That whole 'biggest crush on you' was a fluke, sad to say. She only told me about him recently, like before roller diner night. She was the first one to tell me that you and I would make a cute pair, and she'll stop at nothing to get us together, even to the extent that she'll make her own real boyfriend court me in a way. That whole 'winging for Galinda' was also part of her original plan for us to go together. So you can say that _she's_ the ultimate wingwoman. Thams a nice guy, he's a keeper for Galinda. He actually influenced her to study, can you believe that?"

"I honestly can't believe _anything_ you just told me, Fae. But I've got one more question. D-do you even like me back? Like, I had a whole heartfelt speech planned out and you've been telling me this story in the _most casual way possible_, and you didn't even—"

He was cut off by a quick sweet peck on his lips, and was still speechless. "Yes, I like you back, you idiot. I've had the worst crush on you since we were about ten, probably, when you finally remembered it was Valentine's and you had no one to give your flowers to, so you gave them to me. It was the sweetest thing anyone's ever done to me, even if it was out of desperation. Besides, you're not bad-looking as well."

"So you finally admit that I'm cute?" Elphaba sighed. "Alright, _fine_. You're immensely cute. Happy?"

"Nope, not until you say yes to being my girlfriend." He pouted and made her blush a little.

"A disgustingly smooth approach to the question, Yero. I'll think about it." That answer honestly surprised Fiyero. _Think about it? She comes in here, tells me that she knows I have a crush on her, and spills the beans on the meanest plan Boq has ever thought of, and still isn't sure that she'll be my girlfriend? I'm not gonna have that._

He waited for a minute. "Now?"

"I said I'll think about it," she replied stubbornly and tried to walk to the door. Fiyero took hold of her arm in time and pulled her to him, lips crashing against each other._  
_

_Oz, this is actually happening. This is real._

He felt her shoulders tense up and pulled his face away from hers. He knew she was scared, this was her first relationship after all, and it was written all over her face. "Fae, I know you're feeling a bit...terrified of this whole relationship thing, I am, too. Yeah, I've had some flings with other girls, but this...with you...it's my first _real_ one. But don't be scared, I'm always gonna be here."

She hugged him tightly, feeling touched at his words. "You better not screw this up with me, then. First anythings make me nervous, you of all people should know that."

"You're my first, yes, but you're also gonna be my last, Fae, I'll make sure I won't. So I'll take that as a yes?"

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Fine. Yes, I will be your girlfriend. Just don't go overboard with the mushy things, alright? I might melt."

"Okay," he laughed. "I'll try not to."

They stood in total silence for a while, with her head resting against his chest and his fingers combing through her hair. "Yero?"

"Mm?"

"Promise me two things: one, this whole relationship thing won't change the friendship we built our whole lives."

"Of course not. I can be your boyfriend and big brother at the same time; I'll multitask. The gang's definitely going to hang out more—we'll squeeze in Thams if Galinda wants. And we can have our Tuesdates everyday if you're cool with that. And I'll still try to stop you from stealing my fries."

"Nope, Yero, you can never stop me from stealing your fries. I'm your girlfriend now, so your fries are mine."

"Since when was that even a rule?"

"Since now." _This is what I want to keep. This whole teasing thing. It's what made me fall for him completely in the first place. Being labeled his best friend is way better than a girlfriend. I'll do anything to keep this up, and I'm sure he'll do the same._

"Alright, fine, whatever. What's the second promise?"

"What you said...that I'll be your last. It's always been you and me against the world, so it won't be that hard in the future, right?"

He kissed her forehead and replied with his most genuine tone. "Right."

She laced her fingers with his. "So do you promise?"

"I promise."

"Good. Now, move your ass, I'm still hungry. The others probably bailed already."

He kissed her before getting up. "Yup, that's my girl."

* * *

Back in the cafeteria, the rest of the gang was still waiting for them to return. "So you think they did the whole kiss-and-make-up thing?" Boq asked. Galinda casually nodded. "Yeah, probably. Thams, you're not mad at this whole..._thing_, are you?" The ginger shook his head. "Of course not. It's actually pretty cool that you'd actually do that to get them together. I missed Galinda a lot, but it's worth it to see her happy for her best friend, right?" He kissed his giggling petite girlfriend on the cheek. "Ugh, gross, we're still eating here," Nessa stuck out her tongue. "Save it for later, guys."

"Oh yeah, it's not like you guys haven't done that," Galinda sniffed. "You've been dating longer than we have!"

"Nah, we agreed that we're on an anti-affection relationship. Like, we throw in some 'I love you's' from time to time, but not like you guys," Boq said as Nessa nodded. "Our dates consist of Call of Duty with headphones, because it's more fun that way. That's kind of how he asked me out again, but that's another story."

"By the way," Boq said. "How exactly are you going to erase the story of you and Fiyero...you know...being together?"

Galinda waved her hand. "Eh, that's easy. Making up stories and going with the flow is kind of, like, our hidden talent, right?" It was true, though. "Well, we're not gonna deny that." They waited a few more minutes for Fiyero and Elphaba.

"So are we going to wait for those two, or are we just gonna go?"

"They're probably gonna take forever and make out or something, so we should go."

Nessa's head hung down. "Now that the whole gang is in a relationship...do you think it's gonna change? Like, I don't want us to be some kind of dating pact and what if one of us breaks up with the other? I don't want the gang to break up...ever."

Galinda took a glance at her friends and (real) boyfriend. Every memory of their gang, good or bad, flashed like a slideshow in her mind. Nessa's pictures, Boq and Fiyero's antics, makeovers with Elphaba, their first almost arrest. It's been a wild ride with those other four people, and it's only sophomore year in Shiz. Romance unexpectedly ensued, but you don't choose who you love. They've got two years to make more memories, and surely she doesn't plan on stopping now. After all, friends are forever, right? "Nessa, we're all practically married in the gang. I'm pretty sure we'll all be just fine, we can promise you that."

**The End**

* * *

**A/N: Thank you all so much for reading this! I hope you guys enjoyed it!**


End file.
